Der Hund, den ich nicht im Wald gesehen habe
Ich hatte mich immer gerne als intuitiven Menschen sehen wollen, doch nicht alles, was man in sich sehen will, ist auch vorhanden. Es ist ja auch schwer zu sagen, wie intuitiv man ist, man müsste ja wissen, wie häufig andere Menschen zum Beispiel schon vor einem Würfelwurf einfach wissen, welche Zahl kommt, oder... Nun, was gehört und was gehört nicht zur Intuition? Ist ja auch eine Frage, oder? Manchmal denke ich an einen Song und irgendjemand in der Nähe fängt kurz darauf an, ihn zu summen. Es gab eine Zeit, damals in der Schule, da ist mir das häufiger passiert, jetzt eher weniger. Vielleicht hat man als Teenager eine empfängliche Phase, oder so etwas kommt und geht halt. Oder es ist alles nur ein schräger Zufall. Kausalität und Korrelation sind bekanntlich zwei ganz verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Nun, von derartig trivialen Erlebnissen abgesehen, die, wie ich annehme, verwunderliche, doch absolut typische, Erfahrungen im Leben der allermeisten Personen sind, hatte ich nie den Eindruck gehabt, meine Intuition wäre allzu ausgeprägt. Ich habe zum Beispiel absolut kein Talent fürs Raten. Wenn ich auf meinen Bauch höre, hätte der Kopf recht gehabt und überdenke ich meine Antwort nochmal mit dem Kopf, dann war es am Ende doch die Bauchantwort, oder eine ganz andere. Doch heute bin ich von meiner Intuition so begeistert wie entsetzt, vielleicht ohne jeden Grund. Ich hoffe, Sie erwarten keine allzu einzigartige, oder besondere Geschichte. Ich schreibe es eigentlich eher für mich nieder. Als eine kleine Übung in der Kunst, wie man eine Story gut erzählt. Die besten Geschichten schreibt das Leben, heißt es, doch so, wie der beste Witz keinen guten Lacher hervorbringt, wenn er schlecht erzählt wird, so verlangt auch eine unterhaltsame Anekdote aus dem Alltag nach einer unterhaltsamen Präsentation. Sollte diese Niederschrift die derartige Objektive verfehlen, bitte ich, dies zu entschuldigen und sie als eine Trainingseinheit, mit der Ambition zukünftiger Verbesserung, zu betrachten. Es begab sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, eigentlich erst vor ein paar Tagen, als ich von der Universität nach Hause kam. Ich pendel ziemlich weit, tagtäglich. Zwar hätte ich im Studentenwohnheim unterkommen können, es wäre zeitlich günstig gewesen und hätte mir durchaus brauchbare erste Erfahrungen jenseits meines Elternhauses beschert. Doch der Gedanke erfüllte mich mit Angst. Ob ich allgemein unreif bin, oder ob es daran liegt, dass ich auf dem autistischen Spektrum liege und mir, obgleich ich mit diesem Umstand sonst gut klarkomme, der Gedanke, an einem ungewohnten Ort, weit weg von meiner gewohnten, sicheren Rückzugsstätte, besonders schwer fällt, kann ich nicht sagen, schließlich hat jeder seine Marotten und es blinkt ja nirgends ein „Diese Eigenheit wäre ohne Autismus nicht da“-Lämpchen, oder so. Jedenfalls kam ich am Bahnhof im nächstgrößeren Nachbarort meines Heimatdorfs an und es war ziemlich dunkel. Das Jahr steuert ja auch schon aufs letzte Viertel zu, so lang sind die Tage nicht mehr. Kommt man mit dem Zug, den ich an diesem Abend erwischt hatte, stehen einem zwei Möglichkeiten offen, wenn man in mein Dorf will. Die eine wäre, über eine halbe Stunde auf den Bus zu warten, wenn er denn kam, hier draußen kann man da ja nicht zu sicher sein. Letztlich ist das die schnellere Methode, aber danach fühlt sie sich nicht an und ich fand, etwas Bewegung könnte mir gut tun, also machte ich mich im Sinne von Option 2 auf den Heimweg zu Fuß. Mein Dorf liegt drei oder vier Kilometer vom Bahnhof entfernt, würde ich sagen. Zuerst führte mich mein Weg über den Parkplatz gegenüber des Bahnhofs. Der Parkplatz gehört zu einem Supermarkt und ich denke, ich habe mir einen kleinen Abstecher gegönnt und mir was zum Trinken gekauft. Das mache ich häufig genug, um mich nicht daran zu erinnern wann genau ich es getan oder nicht getan habe. Nerven diese ganzen Anmerkungen eigentlich? Entschuldigung. Also, ich verließ den Parkplatz und folgte der Straße bis in die Gegend, in der ich früher zur Schule gegangen war, am Rande der Stadt. Zwischen hier und meinem Dorf liegt dann nur ein kleines Waldstück und ein paar Felder. Es war etwas kälter, als ich angenommen hatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr letztes Wochenende auch so eine Hitze hattet, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell wieder kalt... Sorry, ich schweife schon wieder ab, oder? Also, da war dieses Waldstück, durch das es zwei Wege gibt: Den Weg für Menschen, die den Wald kennen und den Weg für Menschen, die den Wald nicht kennen. Ich kenne den Wald, weil ich ihn über Jahre hinweg, jeden Tag, durchquert hatte, um von der Schule nach Hause zu kommen. So vermied man das Gedrängel und die Schläger am Bushäuschen und bekam gleich etwas frische Luft nach einem harten Schultag. Und wenn man direkt nach Schulschluss losging, während die anderen geduldig auf den Bus warteten, kam man nicht einmal sehr viel später an. Hätten mich die Kids an der Bushaltestelle nicht immer tyrannisiert, hätte ich am Bahnhof vielleicht auf den Bus gewartet. Komisch, wie man als Erwachsener anfängt zu sehen, was man sich über Kindheit und Jugend so alles zurechtgelegt hat. Zum Beispiel habe ich immer meine Lehrer ignoriert, die mich gebeten haben, bei meinen Ausführungen auf den Punkt zu kommen. Ich bitte abermals um Verzeihung. Der Weg für Menschen, die den Wald kennen, ist ein echter Waldweg. Mitten durch die Bäume. Es gibt ein paar Abzweigungen und hier ist der Teil wichtig, an dem man wissen muss, wo welcher Trampelpfad hinführt, sonst landet man im falschen Kuhdorf am Arsch der Welt. Der Weg für Menschen, die den Wald nicht kennen, ist eine breite Lehmstraße für Autos mit guten Stoßdämpfern, die, rein von der Richtung her, einmal quer durch den Wald führt. Der Nachteil: Um zu diesem Weg durch den Wald zu kommen, musste man einen Umweg von mindestens einem Kilometer in Kauf nehmen. Was allein, nach einem langen Tag, ätzt, also beschloss ich, etwas zu tun, das ich noch nie getan hatte: Im Dunkeln den Weg für Kenner zu nehmen. Ich war keine drei Meter in den Wald rein, als mir die ersten Zweifel kamen. Ich habe keine große Angst vor Finsternis, wirklich nicht. Wenn meine lebhafte Fantasie anspringt und die zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt mit Monstern und übernatürlichen Schrecken füllt, okay, aber der Punkt ist, ich hätte kein Problem damit, bei Nacht durch einen Wald zu laufen. Ich war sogar schon bei Nacht in einem Wald joggen. Aber da hatte ich eine Taschenlampe gehabt und jemand hatte meine genaue Strecke gekannt. Ich mache gerne den Scherz, im Wald zwischen meinem Dorf und der Stadt hätte ich nichts zu fürchten, denn was könnte ich treffen, das auch nur halb so gruselig wäre wie ich selbst? Aber ich bin nicht dumm und ich neige nicht zu törichter Tapferkeit der Tapferkeit willen. Während ich Schritt für Schritt in die Dunkelheit stapfte, fühlten sich die Schatten vor mir zwar nicht mit Ungeheuern, doch mit Wildschweinen und Hirschen. Wildschweine können bekanntlich ungemütlich werden, Hirsche sind eigentlich nicht so das Problem, aber als echter Mensch vom Land ist es mir einige Male passiert, dass ich fast von einem umgerannt worden wäre, nicht aus Aggressivität, sondern weil Hirsche, wie ich aus Erfahrung annehmen muss, dämlich sind und nicht aufpassen, wo sie entlang rennen. Vermutlich ist es schwer, seinen Kopf mit irgendetwas anderem zu beschäftigen, wenn man zuallererst darauf achten muss, sich das Geweih nicht an jedem zweiten Baum anzuschlagen. Ich glaubte absolut nicht, dass ich einer dieser Kreaturen begegnen würde. Mein Handy sendete nur einen schwachen Schein aus, aber es war Licht und wenn ich im Dunkeln im Wald unterwegs bin, mache ich es mir zur Gewohnheit, mich oft laut zu räuspern oder zu husten, um alles Leben im Wald auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Dabei gehe ich, bislang ohne Widerleg, davon aus, dass elektrisches Licht und Menschengeräusche Dinge sind, von denen sich Tiere fernhalten. Aber wofür riskierte ich hier einen möglichen Wildunfall? Für fünfzehn Minuten? Weniger? So vernünftig diese Überlegung war, sie war es nicht, die mich zum Umkehren bewegte. Erinnert ihr euch an die Monster, die mein Kopf manchmal in die Dunkelheit setzt? Also, mein Weg führte mich weiterhin vorwärts, tiefer in den dunklen Wald hinein, als mein Kopf ein weiteres Argument erbrachte: Wölfe. Hatte man nicht neulich erst welche gesehen, ganz in der Nähe? Sie wurden immerhin wieder häufiger. Jahre lang hatten alle gejubelt, dass der Wolf zurückkam, jetzt bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass er da war. Und es habe Angriffe gegeben, hört man. Nicht falsch verstehen, der Wolf ist sicher ein riesiger Gewinn für unser Ökosystem und ich bin völlig für den Artenschutz, der eine zweite Ausrottung dieser Tiere verhindern will. Aber wer Wölfe will, der muss mit Wölfen rechnen und wenn ich mit Wölfen rechnete, dann kam bei mir in Hinblick auf meinen Waldspaziergang schon eine ganz andere Gefahrenwahrscheinlichkeit raus. Wie verhielten sich Wölfe, wenn sie Menschen trafen? Im Film hätten sie entweder geknurrt und eine Angriffshaltung eingenommen, oder sie hätten geheimnisvoll und majestätisch Blickkontakt mit mir hergestellt (Noch etwas, das ich nicht mag!) und ich hätte dadurch irgendein spirituelles Erlebnis gehabt, oder ähnlichen Unfug. Meine Sorge war, dass sich ein Wolf verhalten könnte, wie das Tier, dass ich am meisten fürchte: Wie ein Hund. Es mag komisch wirken, dass Hunde in meinen Augen unheimlicher sind, als Wölfe, aber ich meine es ernst, Hunde sind für mich der größere Albtraum. Vielleicht, weil sie an Menschen gewohnt waren und weniger Zurückhaltung zeigten. Selbst vor meinem kleinen Zwischenfall mit einem bissigen Köter, vor einigen Jahren, hatte ich es gehasst, Hundehalter zu besuchen, weil mich ihre Tiere ansprangen, mit Sabber überzogen und meine allergische Nase zum kribbeln brachten, aber nach dem Biss hatte sich Abneigung erst in Angst und dann in Panik verwandelt. Manchmal begegnete man auf diesem Waldweg jemanden, der mit seinem tierischen Freund Gassi ging, meist natürlich ohne Leine, auch im Frühling, wenn aufgrund der Paarungszeit vieler Tierarten eine Leinenpflicht angeordnet war, über deren Einhalten ich mich sehr gefreut hätte. Ich verabscheue den Gedanken, eines Tages zwischen den Kiefern irgendeines riesigen Mischlings zu sterben, während die Stimme einer heiteren älteren Dame mir zuruft: „Keine Sorge, Caligula hier will nur spielen! So neugierig, der kleine Rabauke!“ Das war der Moment, als ich ein seltsam spezifisches Bild vor Augen hatte: Ich stellte mir einen Streuner vor, der aus der Dunkelheit auf mich zukam. Einen großen, irgendwie krank aussehenden Streuner, dessen aufgerissenen Augen das Licht meiner Handylampe reflektieren würden, während Schaum von seinen Lippen tropfte. Ich sah, wie ihm sein gräuliches Fell in Büscheln ausfiel und einen abgemagerten Körper entblößte, gekrümmt, mit Rippen, die sich unter der gräulich-pinken Haut abzeichneten. Und dann das Bellen. Das Biest, wie es auf mich zustürmte, getrieben von fiebrigem Zorn. Ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und machte mich daran, wieder zum Waldrand zurückzukehren. Der Weg in den Wald hinein hatte sich seltsamerweise länger angefühlt, obwohl ich auf nichts zugelaufen war, dass besonders einladend gewirkt hätte, während ich jetzt, in lächerlich weiter Ferne, eine Straßenlaterne leuchten sah. Ich musste an Träume denken, in denen man vor etwas wegrannte, aber irgendwie auf der Stelle blieb, während der Verfolger immer näher kam. Man wachte an der Stelle auf, an der man mit den Fangzähnen im Nacken rechnete. In der echten Welt stehen die Dinge zum Glück etwas anders, irgendwann steht man unweigerlich an der Laterne und schlägt von dort den Umweg zum sichereren Pfad ein. Wobei der Weg angenehmer gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihn gleich genommen. Jetzt hatte meine Fantasie diesen dummen, tollwütigen Streuner in den Wald gepflanzt und fand im Zwielicht meiner Taschenlampe mehr als genug Umrisse, die es in meinem Augenwinkel wie diesen unseligen Köter aussehen lassen konnte. Ich erreichte den sicheren Weg und als ich, im Wissen um die Schlaglöcher, die die Straße zierten wie Pickel das Gesicht eines Teenagers mit Schokoladensucht, mit mehr als einem Mindestmaß an Vorsicht auf das andere Ende des Waldes zu marschierte, hielt ich meinen Blick auf den tröstlichen Streifen Sterne gerichtet, der sich zwischen den Wipfeln über mir entlang zog. Sicher muss ich nicht beschreiben, wie jeder Laut, jeder ferne Vogelschrei und jeder knackende Ast, in meine Ohren drang und meine Überlebensinstinkte verrückt spielen ließ. Wie der Wind in den Zweigen irgendwie... hungrig klang. Wie erleichtert ich war, als ich endlich aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat und nur noch kurz über ein Feld laufen musste, um in der Zivilisation anzukommen. Natürlich hatte ich gerade genau das getan, als mich von der Innenseite eines zur Straße gerichteten Wohnzimmerfensters aus ein Hund entdeckte und anbellte und aus diesem Grund weiß ich jetzt, dass ich über eine stabile Blasenkontrolle verfüge. Ist doch auch schön. Mit jedem Schritt nach Hause verflog meine Angst etwas mehr. Ich hatte fast das Gefühl, als würde ich Kraft aus den Straßen ziehen, auf denen ich als Kind gespielt hatte. Als ich die Tür aufschloss und mein Haus betrat, war ich richtig gut gelaunt und verbrachte den Rest des Abends vor dem Fernseher mit meiner Familie. Und dann ging meine Familie irgendwann schlafen und ich, nun, ich musste noch eine Kleinigkeit nachlesen, etwas für die Uni am nächsten Tag. Und was wäre das durchstöbern von Uni-Info, ohne dabei auf YouTube Musik zu hören? Also baue mich meinen Laptop auf, werfe ihn an, öffne meine Uni-Website, öffne YouTube und bekomme ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich gucke keine Videos von tollwütigen Hunden, oder allgemein von Hunden. Horrorgeschichten natürlich schon, aber dennoch war mein erster Gedanke, dass das Internet nicht auf das hätte kommen dürfen, was es mir hier in meinen Empfehlungen anbot: Von nicht weniger als drei Thumbnails grinsten mich gespenstische Hundekreaturen an. Eine erkannte ich an dem einen Auge, mitten auf der Stirn, wie bei einem Zyklopen, das war Black Shuck, einer von diesen schwarzen Hunden, die sie im UK als Todesomen sehen, ein anderes Bild zeigte, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, eben einen tollwütigen Hund. Das dritte Bild gehörte zu eine vertonten Creepypasta und hatte zwar keine vollkommene, aber doch eine beunruhigende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hund, den ich nicht im Wald gesehen hatte. In einem Horrorfilm kommt an dieser Stelle hohe Musik und unheimliche Dinge passieren. In der Realität dachte ich kurz darüber nach, was jetzt in einem Horrorfilm passiert wäre, bekam eine kleine Gänsehaut und erledigte meinen Uni-Kram, während ich etwas seichtem, entspannenden Black Metal hörte. Dann ging ich definitiv direkt ins Bett, ohne mich noch bis nach Mitternacht mit Nazis auf Twitter zu streiten. Oder sonst irgendwelche Dinge zu tun, für die das nächtliche Internet so da war. Ahem. Doch ihr wirkliches Ende findet diese Geschichte erst gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages. An diesem Tag war die Uni früher vorbei und ich erreichte den Bahnhof bei strahlendem Sonnenlicht, weshalb ich wieder beschloss den Weg nach Hause auf meinen eigenen zwei Beinen zurückzulegen. Es war ein entspannender kleiner Spaziergang durch die Natur, die ich an meiner Heimat so zu schätzen weiß. Vielleicht ist sie der Grund, weshalb ich hier so fest verwurzelt bin. Verzeihung. Also, ich denke wirklich, das ganze war eine Mischung aus Fantasie und blödem Zufall, was die Thumbnails dieser Videos angeht, die ich nur deshalb nicht wiederfinde, weil ich mir die genauen Titel nicht gemerkt habe. Eine kleine, unheimliche Alltagssituation. Als ich den Weg betrat, den man eben betritt, wenn man sich im Wald auskennt, hielt ein Stück hinter mir, an der Straßenlaterne, ein Wagen und ein Mann stieg aus, gefolgt von seinem Hund. Der Kynophob in mir verfasste sofort ein Stoßgebet an all die Götter, an die ich nicht glaube, sie mögen veranlassen, dass der Typ sein bellendes Tischfeuerzeug (So nennt mein Vater kleine Wadenbeißer) an der Leine lasse. Als ich an die Stelle komme, an der ich am Vorabend umgekehrt war, bleibe ich kurz irritiert stehen. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es genau hier war. Ich bin mir so sicher, dass es nur ein Zufall ist. Vermutlich kennt sich einer von euch aus und weiß, woher so etwas kommt, dass es nichts mit Hunden zu tun hat. Irgendein Revierkampf. Zwischen Frettchen, die sind süß. Zwei Dinge weiß ich jedenfalls genau: Ich bin froh, intuitiv umgekehrt zu sein. Und: Dort, wo ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe, war der Waldboden mit grauen Haarbüscheln bedeckt. ~Implord Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang